Power of the Elementals
by Johnathan1428
Summary: A boy, Evan Nathan, a 18 year-old chemist, since he finished his studies fast, for his encouragement to start his journey for pokemon. He lived like an average human, not until one day he saw his father lying, limp and out cold in the floor. Join Nat, as he accomplishes his father's unfinished business, find out who killed him, meet new friends and enemies. Region made by me.OCI.
1. Chapter 1: New and Improved

Power of the Elementals: Chapter 1 - "An Unfortunate Sight and A Mission"

 _A guy, dark green haired with a strike of a line of chestnut, caused by his experiments, wearing a light brown hoodiee over a classic dark green tee and dark-camo shorts down 'till his knees; faced his door and rummaged through his pockets for a key to his house. He smiled as he got out his keys and put it in it in the doorknob's keyhole and turned and twisted it while facing the design of their big wooden door his somewhat tall figure right unto the entrance._

 _-PLOP-_

 _The door slightly creeked open, they guy pushed the door and frowned at what laid on the other side of the entrance. His dark chestnut eyes stared at the sight of his father, laying directly onto the ground, a gash of black and purple on his exposed arm, and his torn pants. Blood slightly dried in his cheeks and a pool of the same liquid just under the outcold body. He ran to his parent, and kneeled slightly far away from him, the chemist's already pale skin, growing even paler at this shocking event._

 _"W-why did you leave so early..?" he stuttered and murmured the six words out of his mouth, "First her now you dad? Why.." He shouted and complained at the top of his lungs. Looking at his father's state, a piece of paper caught his eye._

 _He read it: "Dear Nathan, my child. I must tell you now that this old friend I owed, the one I was telling you about started fiddling with my mind and my emotions. He kept telling me, that, well, that I should die for being the keeper of the sacred tooth, yes, the necklace I gave you that held the treasure. I entrusted it to you. Now, with my last breath and power, I summoned this message to tell you this, you must put the sacred tooth in the box below my bed, and there you will get the Book of Elementals, a clump of elder'd papers that beholds knowledge only known to few. You will also find a scroll, "The Happening", read it and you will know what to do next. And I warn you to try to avoid -him-, I will leave you the rest for yourself to find out. Oh, and please remember to get my Gallade, Kyle, he should be in the pokeball in my room. I'm sorry for the sudden events. But I assure you, that I know that you can do this-" 'Do what?' the guy, supposedly Nat, thought. "-I love you with all my heart, and remember. Trust is a valuable medal."_

 _His eyes started to flood with tears as the piece of paper burnt to crisp. "Trust...is a v-valuable medal," he repeated for a while to himself. "I must do your unfinished business."_

 ***The Next Day***

Nat stood infront of his father's grave. "Trust is a valuable medal." He said as a tear fell from his face, and as he wore his black-rectangular glasses. He stared for a couple more minutes at the stone, a soft breeze wandering at their house's garden, the place where his father was buried. "The scroll.." He ran back hastily at his backdoor and got to the stairs, until to his father's room. "Under his bed, a box is located," he recalled and said to himself, as he got down and took a box, rusty and dusty, from below the bed. "Uhuh," he took of his Sacred Tooth Necklace and put it ontop of the box.

The necklace vanished at the box's corners glowed and returned to normal in a blink. The top opened and revealed a scroll and he also saw a book, old and elderly, just as Nat expected. 'As expected,' he thought. 'I remember, dad said to touch the book so my familliar to be summoned.' his thought recollected, "Grace, the guardian of thoughts," he remembered his match, "I would like your assistance," he commanded, then suddenly a circle surrounded him as he stood. "With pleasure!" A voice, likely a female, cheered as a ball of light appeared infront of Nathan. "At full form." he chanted. The ball of light started to turn into a girl, a really small one. "Grace, guardian of thought and faerie of water, present!" She cheered once again, as a gown blue and white appeared, **( A/N: She looked much like a chibi. )** Her blue hair suddenly tied with a bow, as another appears in her gown's back. "What does my match require?" Grace asked Nat while she curtsies. "The time-" Nathan smirked. "-has come," Grace nodded as a reply. Nathan took the scroll and book and his father's old backpack and put it there, as he wore his usual attire, while Grace following here. "You do realise you need to be faster than that, correct?" She teased him, "Yes,yes, _Master_ " He said, emphasizing the last word, "Dont be silly, Nathan," Grace complied, but Nathan continued packing medical resources and survival essentials for the woods and wild. "This is gonna be hard," Grace muttered as she was busy in thought, 'I feel like this mission for the world is gonna be tiresome!', 'I feel like drinking tons of water after every second though, this is gonna be harder,','Oh! Will he finally meet a girl and have a girlfriend?' "Grace!" Nathan shouted at her, being a -match- and all, their thoughts are intertwined, "Sorry!" Grace pleaded.

"Let's go," Nat ordered, as he ran out to the door. "Whoooopppeeei!~" Grace fastly floated and followed him.

 **A/N: And that concludes the Chapter! Also this isnt really my first story, but it is in this site! o3o Anyway, I dont like long ending A/N's so,**

 ** _Johnathan uses Teleport._**

 **Grace: "And he leaves me..."**


	2. Chapter 2: Devastation

Chapter 2 "Bittersweet Beggining"

"Hey, Nathan," Grace started, as they keep on walking to the first town from Askent Town, his home, in the Valen Region. Nathan simply looked at her for his answer, "Remember the thing with the gi-"

*SMACK*

Nathan gladly hit Grace in the head with his hand, while holding a disgusted face, "I-I'm serious!" She reasoned, but Nathan shot a glare of daggers, making Grace cringe. "Mind talking about something else?" Nathan complied to her, "Let's talk about getting Kyle out of the pokeball so I could have a better conversation!" Nathan shook his head, making Grace huff. "I wouldn't be so rude if you were'nt so cheery." Nathan let off, as Grace stared at him with begging eyes of forgiveness, "Sorry," she apologized. Nathan smiled and laughed a bit, making Grace facepalm, 'Why must you be so bipolar?', Nathan just shrugged it off while gripping his backpack with arching hands. "You know, I still want to talk about you having th-"

*SMACK*

Nathan hit her again, as if this was done regularly, "No, not yet," Nathan replied with an expression that is deadly if looks could kill, "Wait, did I just hear that? 'yet' O-ohhhhh!~ This is gonna be fu-un!~" She cheered and cheered making Nathan look down with light redness in his cheeks, "Yes, 'yet'," he looked back up again with a normal expression, a smile and shining eyes, "But our main focus right now is the mission," Nathan explained as if saying it so easily.

*Two Hours Later*

"Grace.. d-did you hear that rustling?!" Nathan said with a look of panic, Grace nodded for her answer, as she starts looking around, *-SHRIEK-*, 'What the Arceus? A shriek, most likely from a female!' Grace thought, He ignores her thoughts while running towards the direction of where the sound was heard from their location.

Nathan slid away from branch to branch, tall grass to tall grass. "Nat-*pant*-han! I-i *pant* can't catch *pant* up!" she said in between pants, however, he gave no answer, at all! '...' Nathan reached his location, with Grace quite a mile from him. He saw a girl, red-haired ( down until her waist ) dressed with a red tank top and red cardigan alongside tight jeans and Nike', sitting on the ground, fearsome from the brown long-jacketed man with a brown fedora pointing a gun at the girl. The girl took a glance at Nathan and back at the mysterious man with sudden hope in his eyes.

"Kyle, en garde!" Nathan commanded to his Galllade. A light enveloped the air at the back of the mysterious man. The man looked at his back and kept his aim at the girl and looked at the Gallade still forming in the light, as his reflexes kicked in and got out a two pokeballs and a Crobat and Alakazam, Kyle's eyes widened but the Alakazam used Psychic and took the gun, put it in his hands and aimed at the girl, while the man faced Nathan.

"Grrr!" The man moaned, "Crobat, assault using Agility!" Crobat started to fade and then appear back, picturing teleporting, but it was because of it's immense speed. As Kyle took a battle stance, Nathan raised an eyebrow and returned to normal, while commanding to Kyle, "Kyle! Ready that drain punch!"

The blade pokemon's hand started glowing white, as the crobat draws near. "Crooobat!" the bat-like pokemon assaults, "Crobat, use brave bird!" the crobat started glowing as a bunch of aura-looking powers envelop it, a bunch of colors in it's pallete."Gal!" Gallade waits for the last second to put his fist onto his face, thus making Crobat stumble back a few. "C-cro! Crobat!" It complained, "Crobat, get up and use roost!" Crobat flew up and immediately landed, healing itself as feathers encircle arround it, "Perfect timing! Kyle end this with Earthquake!" Nathan commanded towards his father's old pokemon. "Earthquake! Ha, stupid kid, my pokemon's a flying type. A simple ground-type attack can merely be damaging it!" the cloaked man teased."I aint the one stupid here," he told back, as Gallade jumped and landed near the Crobat, unleashing a controlled earthquake around them, the Crobat stumbling, as dust settles around them. "See? No damage at a-" He was cut off by a swirly-eyed Crobat being seen as the dust settles. "H-how?!" the man, annoyed, complained. "Read books," Nathan replied back, with a faint chuckle. As the he chuckles, he returned both his pokemon and took out the gun, while running away. "I will get you back!" the man said.

Nathan approached the girl with a half-smile and offered his hands. "The name's Nathan," he announced, as the girl took his hand and got up, with a slight pink in her cheeks, Grace giggling in the background. "L-lava, nice to meet you!" 'Lava' replied back, "Likewise." Nathan replied, "Thank you, by the way!" Lava said with an eerie wind gustling her hair, as she lets out a chuckle and a friendly grin at Nathan. "No problem," he gladly said back, "Well we gotta go! We kind of need to do something," he continued, as he returned Kyle, and turning his heel and turning back. With Grace following, and winking at the girl as Lava replied with a smile. They left Lava, confused and a hint of heat in her cheeks.

A few minutes ago, Grace broke the silence, "Why just leave the girl hanging? I think she lik-"

*SMACK*

"Fine," Grace surrendered, "Wait... Nathan," Nathan looked at her, "Yeah?" "She... saw me!" Grace said with shock "What?" Nathan replied, "She did! She did see me! I winked at her and she smiled back!" Nathan stopped walking and looked at her, "Ehhh.." Nathan stood there, not knowing what to do.

"We have to come back to her! Maybe she also has a familliar!" Grace complained. Nathan looked away, "She's probably gone alrea-"

"Hey!" A girl said, "Do girls really run for you?" She whispered to Nathan, and chuckled, while looking back at her, "Oh, Lava!" Nathan shouted, "You have... *pant* a familliar!?... Too!" Lava said, "Yeah," Nathan replied, simply, while getting the book, "So you have the book?" Nathan nodded and gave it to her, "Know her name? Your familliar?" Nathan questioned, "Yeah, and he's a he.." She said while regaining her composure, as Grace merrily circled around Lava, "Summon him already!" Nathan 'pfft'd' at this, making Lava chuckle and glanced at Nathan and back to Grace, "Okay, stop moving," Lava finally said, as Grace stops, and sits at Nathan's shoulders.

"Guardia-" Lava begun but was cut off by Grace squealing, "He's guardian too! OH my gosh!~" She cheered, with Nathan and Lava sweatdropping, 'She's always excited for anything regarding male familliars and love. Especially when it comes to me.' Nathan mouthed to Lava, which makes her chuckles and blushes a bit at looking at Nathan, while he looks at Grace, "I think you should continue," He said with a smile, "Okay." Lava replied back.

She takes a deep breath and says, "Guardian of Castles, Faerie of wind, I call you, Atlas!" She said while touching the book, as a star with a circle surrounded her, meaning that this familliar, is.. a.. humanoid.

"Eh, a humanoid..." Grace cried, as wind start to circle Lava and a figure of light starts forming, as tall as her, A man, with blonde hair and a white tuxedo with matching white pants was revealed, "Greetings, Grace, I can see that you finally found a book." 'Atlas' said and looks at Nathan, "And the from N-Nathan! Whoah-oah! Lucky girl!" He teased, making Lava blush a crimson red, "Atlas!" Lava scolded him, making Nathan chuckle, "Atlas, I know we've got our past and all, But I'm not that kind of guy anymore!" Lava was confused at this, "You've met before?" Atlas and Nathan nodded, "But I dont want to recall that! AT ALL." Atlas said, "Wh-" Lava was about to ask, but Nathan cut her off "Because, nothing more than that." Nathan rudely replied. "Anyways, Lava, the prophecy has started, the Warlock of the Depths, was killed by -him-. And since the Warlock of the Depth's son is still alive, that means he gets to carry on the mission, but not the title, understand?" Atlas explained, making Lava nod, and then Atlas continued, "And also, it would be an honor to help him! So yeah, I think we should join them," Grace nodded at this, as well as Lava, "O-okay. But it's also kind of... awkward.." She blushed, "Heh, Nathan, still have girls blushing over you? Is that the reason of you getting Chemistry? So no girls, almost?" Atlas laughed, but Nathan chose to ignore him, and suddenly, he started walking towards the town, "Grace." Grace nodded and sat on his shoulder again, "Well let's follow!" Atlas told Lava, and then they stood at their back.

'This is gonna be really long of a mission,' Nathan thought, making Grace nod.


End file.
